


Of pirates and mirmades

by Marii_03



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marii_03/pseuds/Marii_03
Summary: Than you guys for reading my first fanfic hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Lovino Pov  
I lay on my usual rock, in solitude, and flick my sunset orange tail around mindlessly. I close my eyes and hum out a soft melody that the kids on the shore sing all the time. I suddenly become aware of my harp seal Katarina trying to wiggle into my grasp. I carefully pick her up and hold her in my arms. The sun beating softly and the muffled sound of the people on shore fills me with a sense of safety and I fall asleep with Katerina in my arms.   
I fall into a dream of the surface, as always, sitting at the small wall of rocks watching the children play, the women laugh, and the fisherman, well, fish. The entire thing gives me a peaceful feeling, despite my life being in serious danger. Suddenly, someone new is among the people. He definitely hasn't been here before, at least, not in the time I've come to this section of the beach. He has long, dark, hair that's tied up in a ponytail, and eyes such a deep emerald green that you could get lost in them in an instant, he wears a shirt that I've seen pirates around here wear. I stare at him, he stares, and he stares off into the distance with a blank look in his eye. Something unfamiliar rises into my chest as I stare at the thoroughly handsome young man. Suddenly I'm pulled out of my sleep by a high-pitched screech that could only come from one person "FRATELLO", my little brother, Feliciano screeches. "What the hell do you want you bastard!" I holler back. He comes into view wearing a pink flower in his light-brown hair, with brightly colored strung beads decorating his lavender tail. He giggles and grabs my arm and pulls me off the rock, which causes Katerina to fall out of my arms. After Katerina becomes oriented with the fact that I'm moving again, she follows me and Feliciano. "Why the hell did you have to screech like a choir of banshees?", I ask letting him lead me through seemingly random left and rights. "Well, Grampa Roma said to wake you up through any means I deem fit, and I thought that for sure you would wake up if I yelled for you, he replies nonchalantly, as if he didn't just almost give me a heart attack.   
He directs into a small cave which I spend most of my time trying to avoid. Gramma Roma sits with today's share of fish and it's a lot more than usual. As we sit down to eat I'm bombarded with the usual questions "How was your day", "Where were you", and the constant drone on and lecture of "You're seventeen and you've never had a girlfriend, your a handsome boy, go find yourself a nice girl." As always I roll my eyes and mumble under my breath. Although I just may need to meet the right girl, in all my seventeen years of life, I've never met a girl who I admire as more than just a friend. Suddenly the young man whom I saw in my dream comes into mind and I feel myself blush.   
The silence of the supper is interrupted all too quickly with Elizarveta's racing with Marcello right behind her. They noisily sit down and the loud supper begins. I pick at my food, my mind isn't there at the table, it's on the sand bar hear the docks where the ships are anchored. I think of the happy music and pirates dancing with colorful clothes woman. To say the very least, my life is boring. Everyday is the same routine, I wish something, or someone would come into my life and change that maybe someone liked a dark- haired young pirate with emerald green eyes. As my extended family talks loudly in our dark in our dark cave about the excruciatingly boring days events, I excuse myself quietly and swim off heading for the wonder filled dock.


	2. Antonio's POV

Chapter2 Antonio's POV   
I stare out of the window of my bedroom in my ship. At my desk, I sit drawing the boy that I saw in a dream, well mermaid is more accurate. He had dark brown hair with a single unruly curl and soft green eyes that could've been hazel if you stood far away enough. His legs were replaced by a sunset orange tail. He had a handsome, young looking face with a few freckles splayed across his nose. Remembering him makes an unfamiliar feeling rise into my chest, and it's far different than what I've felt looking at even the most gorgeous women. Suddenly, a knock at the front door brings me out of my daze. I haul myself out of the chain and get up to answer. Standing there is Bella, wearing her casual outfit a white flowy shirt with, green tight pants, a sash across her chest, brown leather boots that go up to her knees and her musket ball riffle at her side. I step aside to let her in and she seats herself at my desk and turns to face me. "Why aren't you out there?" She asks curiously. I let myself drop onto my bed and wonder wether I should tell her the truth or not, and I decide that I should confide in her, like my big sister and she's always there for me. "There's just something about tonight that I want to stay in, "I say , which is practically true. She looks me right in the eyes and I can tell that she's not convinced, since we grew up together she's always been able to see right through me." I roll my eyes and explain the dream to her, how it made me feel, and even throw in the picture for good measure, she simply replies with, "I always knew you liked men" and proceeds to tie my long dark hair back and pull me out the door.   
As we emerge on the deck my name is cheered by my whole crew including my best friends, Francis and Gilbert. Drinks are passed around, women are twirled around (in Francis's case, a man) and lights are brightly strung while cheerful music is loudly played by a band on shore. I sit on a stool drinking a bottle of rum when Bella walks up to me, "it's your first night in Italy", she says grabbing my arm," have some fun", and off we go, spinning faster and faster with my drunk and merry crew. With one hand on Bella's waist and the other clasping her hand I grab her waist and pull her light frame off the ground and back around in circles on the downbeat of the song. Soon as that pattern is repeated by all the members of the crew and the women (and man) until the end of the song. I'm happy like this, but I wish something or someone would come into my life and make it extraordinary maybe someone like a dark haired, freckled boy with a sunset tail, and a single unruly curl.

**Author's Note:**

> Than you guys for reading my first fanfic hope you enjoy.


End file.
